


Attraction

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Dawn has homework, and she's willing to pay for Spike's help. Buffy is skeptical.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is, well, a "Dawn-insert" Season Four...

Flash. Pop. Whir. Flash. Pop. Whir.

Buffy paused on her way down the stairs. Was that her old polaroid?

Dawn said, "Come on, do the Big Bad."

"Oi! I don't 'do' Big Bad."

Flash. Pop. Whir. Dawn laughed. "That was 'pouty punk boy.'"

"Pouty?"

Flash. Pop. Whir. "Oo... murderous, formerly-evil punk boy."

Dawn sat in a puddle of polaroids in the middle of the living room floor. Spike stood over her looking exasperated. Then, the weirdest thing happened.

"All right," he said, "how about this?" He raised his arms, fingers curled like claws and loomed over Dawn, growling, mouth open, human teeth menacing.

"THAT is 'Big Bad'," Dawn said, and snapped a photo.

Buffy came the rest of the way down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Dawn shook the photo in her hand. "You gotta see these."

Spike affected a bored expression. "So, uh... there was nothing on the telly, and..."

Dawn snapped another picture. "I'm paying Spike to pose for me."

"With what money?" Buffy asked.

"Mom gave me twenty dollars for art supplies. It's an art project."

Buffy snatched the camera and glared at Spike. "Out. Or I get Mr. Pointy."

He adjusted his jacket and stomped out into the night.

"Come on!" Dawn said. "Mrs. Fundy is going to LOVE these. She has this Billy Idol picture as her computer desktop. I'll get an A for sure."

"No using the evil undead for homework." Buffy picked up the photos. Actually, some of these weren't bad.

Dawn rolled her eyes and clomped away up the stairs. "He wouldn't take his shirt off, anyway."

Buffy's head reeled, she almost called out for their mother and demanded the satisfaction of grounding her little sister, she almost fainted...

She looked at the pouty face shot again. Huh.

She checked the number of images on the roll and decided she'd be a good big sister and help some with this art project. For... art's sake. And to keep her sister away from the evil undead.

The, she hoped, _shirtless_ evil undead.


End file.
